camp_halfblood_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Eros Cabin (Protogenos)
This article is about the cabin for the children of the primordial Eros. For the cabin of the Greek/Roman God of Love, see Eros Cabin (39). The Eros Cabin is the cabin for the children of Eros/Amor, the Greek/Roman primordial God of love and procreation. Claiming and Cabin When Eros claims his children, a heart made out of pure gold that can outshine even the likes of the sun appears above the child's head and the child glows in a divine gold aura. After the claiming is complete, the child becomes so beautiful that not even the children of Aphrodite/Venus are able to resist desiring them, regardless of gender or sexuality. Children of Eros are also given instructions by Eros telepathically so that they may suppress this. On the exterior, the cabin looks like a combination of many of the other love gods'/goddesses' cabins and is a rather tall and majestic palace-like cabin built for love, has a spot in the back where it becomes what the visitor views as the most romantic place for a visitor and/or their loved one, and to campers that are at or above the age of consent, there are many kinds of marble designs of various positions of sex and fetishes. Campers that are below the age of consent cannot see or visit this cabin unless invited by a child of Eros, and if the cabin detects an underage visitor attempting to enter it without permission, the child is repelled, their memory is immediately wiped, and the cabin becomes invisible and intangible. On the interior, the cabin has an intense aura that can drive other demigods insane with arousal unless that demigod is the child of a love god or goddess once activated by a child of Eros. It can also be deactivated at will. On the northern part of the first floor, it has a room that can bring to life any sexual and/or romantic desire, as well as an exact copy of the person they desire. In the living room, it has several shelves with books containing all kinds of unknown and known love stories recorded throughout the ages, has a large TV in the center, and a genuine leather couch. In the east wing lies the kitchen, and on the west wing lies the public bathrooms. There is romantic music playing softly in the background through the means of a record player. There is a chandelier hanging from the ceiling with artwork of all kinds of people procreating with one another. On the second floor lies the bedrooms of the children of Eros, which usually are the perfect places for procreating as they are soundproofed and insulated, and they have their own bathroom and personal bath. However, these sexual features and effects are not visible to those below the age of consent and do not yet understand sexuality. Cabin members Head counsellor: James Davis Lieutenant counselor: Amara Ross Other members: Powers and traits * Children of Eros possess every known power and trait that children of every love god and goddess, but to a much higher degree. * Children of Eros have all knowledge related to love, romantic and sexual matters, but this does not show until the child is claimed by Eros. * Children of Eros possess amokinesis, or love manipulation. This amokinesis is many times more powerful due to their heritage. This works on any target, regardless of gender, species, sexuality, or heritage. * Children of Eros will mostly be a bisexual that can fall in love with humans or any other species. They can also be heterosexual/homosexual/any other sexuality, but this is an extremely rare occurrence. * Children of Eros, or rather daughters of Eros, tend to be so dazzlingly beautiful that they even rival Aphrodite/Venus in looks. Sons of Eros tend to be overwhelmingly handsome. * Children of Eros also tend to look divinely beautiful to the person that falls in love with them naturally. * Children of Eros also possess the ability of Charmspeak, one that is ten times more powerful than Aphrodite's own, but tends to overwhelm the user of this charmspeak after 10 or more uses within a day. This charmspeak does not work with people who are deaf and is only half as effective against other gods or goddesses. * Children of Eros can also change the sexuality of a target for a day and make their target obsess over anyone without fail. This spell can have a ten mile radius and hit multiple targets, but it makes the user hungry. The hungrier the user, the weaker this spell is. * Children of Eros innately know the sexuality and gender of a person that they are talking to, and know the name of the object of their love. They also are able to tell if a person is lying about their love or sexual preferences. * Children of Eros are also able to give other demigods a weaker version of their charmspeak, about as half as powerful as the giver's own, by means of an enchanted kiss and the person who is kissed also ends up becoming three times more powerful than they usually are for an hour's time. * Children of Eros are immune to charmspeak, except when used by their father or their siblings. * Children of Eros are also able to drive any demigod insane with arousal, much like their cabin can do, unless their target is their father or their half-siblings. This effect is weaker, about half as powerful, on other children of love gods and other gods and goddesses. This spell is usually kept under suppression. They are also able to remove the arousal of a person and make them completely disinterested in sex. * Children of Eros are masterful lovers and seducers; they can innately know what immediately can set off their partner, what fetishes their partner has, what their partner likes or dislikes, and so on. They are also silver-tongued. * Children of Eros have a higher degree of ADHD than normal demigods due to being demi-primordial. Category:Cabins Category:Protogenos Category:Love/Marriage God